


Who's Lonely Now?

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is bitter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Lonely Now?

_‘But I love you!’ Hermione had blushed as she’d said the words Draco had longed to hear. ‘Exactly the way you are.’_   
  


~~~

  
  
Draco watched Hermione walk into the shop, old anger and bitterness clouding his vision.   
  
She’d lied to him. Made him look the fool.  
  


~~~

  
  
_‘Why do you always have to be such a git, Draco?’ she’d railed._  
  
‘Stop trying to change me!’  
  
‘You need to change or you’ll end up lonely!’  
  


~~~

  
  
‘You ready to go?’ Astoria touched his arm.  
  
He smiled to himself at the look on Hermione’s face as she noticed them. Who was the lonely one now?


End file.
